Tok'ra Fling
by Gater101
Summary: Sam's offworld thinking about her lover.


A Tok'ra Fling

S + M + S + M + S + M + S 

By P _ Stebbingstone 

S + M + S + M + S + M + S 

A/N: This Fic was unwittingly influenced by something Athena said in one of her fics so if you must blame someone then blame her! Well I guess you could blame me if you really had to as it was also influenced by my obsession with ********* ******** ******, who -as you will learn from reading this fic - plays ***** of the ******* in season * episodes" *****" and "**** * ". Hope you enjoy! 

+ + + + + + + + + 

She watched him as he moved graciously between the people of the Tok'ra smiling at a few and ordering a few around. This was his base and he was making sure everyone knew that. Even she knew that this was his base and wasn't about to comment if he made an error of judgement. He looked at her and she smiled a smile that he knew was only for him. 

She was surprised she really was. They had been together for a very long time - two years, 45 days and if she wanted to go into detail she would tell you the exact number of minutes seconds and milliseconds...but that wasn't the issue here was it? No the issue was that she was surprised they had been together for such a long period of time and he hadn't suffered from her black widow curse. Amazing.

She lifted her eyebrows at him as he stopped to talk to one of the guards leaving her practically panting for him after his little show of masculinity.

She remembered the first time she met him, seems like such a long time ago when it wasn't really. Well it was but...five years she'd known him, five years and it felt like she'd known him her whole life...in a good way of course. He had accused her of not knowing what she was talking about and even accused her - *her* - of being useless and a waste of space who was no help to anyone. 

Oh how she had proved him wrong. Of course he would never admit it because he was...who he was and she was who she was. But somewhere along the lines they fell really *really* badly for each other. No wonder, of course, she had fallen for him; with his defined jaw and wonderfully dark eyes that bore into your soul and tell you so much. His heart that was open to her and her alone. His muscular body that moved gracefully against hers on many occasions and that moved so gracefully as he sprints through the forest, away from Goa'uld attackers and imaginary beings that he creates in his mind in an attempt to scare me. 

She isn't as stupid as to think that he will be there forever, of course he won't. That is why she had moved with him a year and a half ago. She knows that on any occasion either of them could leave, he could be killed on a mission and she would never be able to feel his body or taste his lips or any of the things she held so close. She had seen it once when he was so close to death by the hand of one of her friends but he was released and he survived...the day that they first found love in each other. 

Her father was not best pleased when he found out. Wanted to know how they expected to keep a serious relationship under such unhealthy situations. They had fought against him of course and when she moved with him they had proved their point to all who had doubted them; all who had ever thought they weren't serious.

When she looks up she realizes he has moved again. Scanning the crowds she can't see him. She takes a step forward but strong arms around her waist stop her from moving any further.

"Sam," his voice whispers into her ear, causing shivers to run down her body.

She turns in his loose embrace and smiles when he presses his lips down to hers for a sweet kiss. 

"Malek." She said and took his hand leading him into their new quarters...one's which he had insisted had doors placed on them.

Yep, Malek was definitely the only man Samantha Carter could ever love...and she him. 

BET YA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWUHUHUHUHUH! Thanks Athena! (The idea came from 'You are attracted to Colonel Jack O'Neill!?') What do you think? 

P_stebbingstone@hotmail.com - - - - - - - send all feedback there! Yahoo! has been hacked into and don't want to go there! Thanks! 

Gater101 / P_stebbingstone


End file.
